


More Than a Distraction

by PyroQueenOfFire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Martinski, Stydia, This is a Stydia fic but all of Lydia's relationships are important to them happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroQueenOfFire/pseuds/PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"He's important to you, Lydia…maybe more to you than just a distraction…"</i>
</p><p>Lydia wished more than anything that Allison had kept her giant mouth shut.</p><p>- <b>Set after 'Motel California'</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a Distraction

_"He's important to you, Lydia…maybe more to you than just a distraction…"_

Lydia wished more than anything that Allison had kept her giant mouth shut.

It wasn't like she didn't know who Stiles Stilinski was, it was just that in all those years of school she had never approached the subject—never cared about him one way or the other. She fell into society's view of what a teenage girl should be and she became the popular girl who didn't outwardly associate with those that she believed to be beneath her, but the charade was exhausting. Lydia Martin was a very brilliant girl and she had a lot to offer, but she didn't always believe that much in herself on her own.

It had come as a giant surprise to her that Stiles had even seen anything worthwhile beneath her outer visage because Jackson had always treated her so terribly. Of course she had loved him and yes she needed distractions to get through this, but why did Allison have to say that? Why did she have to point out what Lydia already knew but was keeping buried inside of her? She _knew_ that Stiles had had a crush on her since the third grade and she _knew_ that Stiles loved everything that she was and that _terrified_ her.

Add in that now she was over thinking every single damn thing and you had a very irate Lydia Martin.

_"I have a distraction, Allison. I'm perfectly happy with how things are."_

That hadn't been entirely a lie.

She couldn't help but admit that Aiden was a bit like Jackson and Stiles and that in itself had her upset even more with Allison for bringing that up too. Aiden was that werewolf that knew what he wanted and was agile and attractive and yet…he had that kind of shyness when it came to her and she got to dominate instead of catering to what the man needed like she had done time and time again with Jackson. It was like Stiles, who always let her take point if she wanted to and agreed with all of her knowledge when she spouted it off…curses, Allison!

Fact of the matter was that Lydia _had_ been fine with the way things had been going, but Allison had in fact been _right_. Things had changed ever since she had known what was going on and ever since Jackson had left her to kind of redefine what others thought of her, because regardless of having a pretty high outward opinion of herself, that much hadn't changed. Lydia thought a _lot_ of Stiles now that she'd spent time with him and grown to appreciate and trust him and he was the first person that she called whenever she was having some sort of a problem.

Stiles.

Not Allison, her best friend, but _Stiles Stilinski_.

It wasn't even because he'd stroked her ego or anything, because yes, she'd needed all of those encouraging words and she'd loved being called 'beautiful', but Stiles had _meant_ it. He saw her as this beautiful, independent, brilliant young woman, and he had stopped acting so completely spastic in front of her as of late, so it was more than just an infatuation. They'd been learning so much more about each other and Lydia enjoyed his company…she even _liked_ it.

_"What happens when you no longer want a distraction, Lydia? What happens when you finally aren't so scared to let him in and he's already taken?"_

That was probably why Lydia was so anxious right now.

What Allison had said had been eye rolled and waved off, but Lydia was suddenly plagued with thoughts about Stiles being off the market. It was surprisingly painful and it made her wonder why it was that she was feeling so upset about it…was it because she couldn't lose him? What happened when she was finally able to move past her fear of being in a relationship again and Stiles was no longer waiting for her? Was that what this was? Lydia being confident because she just assumed that Stiles would always be waiting?

Stiles was so much more than he appeared and he deserved more than that—Lydia knew that, and that was why she was standing on his sidewalk now. She knew that she was welcome because Sheriff Stilinski seemed to approve of her and he certainly had let her in before, but she was scared now. She'd been running to Stiles for a while now and she knew it was because part of her needed him and that was just it…did _all_ of her need him? It would definitely explain why she was so comfortable with him and always went to him for everything.

The front door opening made Lydia's head snap up and her heart was beating fast thinking it might be Stiles, but it was his father. He gave her a bemused look and then smiled at her, recognizing her and assuming she was there for Stiles because she had been last time and she was here for Stiles. She was. It made Lydia smile a little bit, but she was feeling rather nervous and she didn't know if she was actually going to make it through this and she hated this feeling—she liked being on top of things, not terrified of everything.

Honestly, Lydia was tired of being scared of everything.

"Stiles is doing homework if you, uh…" the Sheriff began and then smiled. "I assume you're here to see Stiles and not because something is wrong?"

Lydia laughed a little. "Nothing's wrong, I promise."

"Well you can go on inside then—I'll be right back just running an errand," he told her, almost like he was warning her and it made her flush.

"Understood," was all she could say because she found herself going up the walk and through the door and then heading all the way to Stiles' room before she froze.

This was the second time that she had been on the other side of his door and before she could think over what she was going to say, she was knocking on the door. Stiles opened it up and looked surprised to see her, reminding her of how he had acted that first time when she was trying to be in this world and he wanted her to understand how much he wanted her safe. He'd also made her feel a little awkward about all of the birthday presents, but right now that didn't matter…only he did.

"Lydia, is something wrong?" Stiles asked her, stumbling over his words a little as he ushered her in. "Do you need me to get people together? Is it—"

"—no, no," Lydia said shaking her head, smiling a little bit, "just you. I just need you."

Stiles nodded at that and gave her a small smile, not getting his hopes up because even though she'd definitely saved his life now and not just him saving hers, Lydia had made her intentions clear without making them clear. She hadn't brought up what he'd said or made him feel bad about it, but she definitely hadn't made a move either or told him she felt differently than before with Jackson out of the picture. Still, she just needed him and that made his whole heart swell up with pride at the thought.

"I can't lose you," Lydia said suddenly, looking at him and taking a deep breath. "I mean…we're not just friends…"

Stiles nodded slowly, his heartbeat speeding up. "Of course not—we're partners. Hell, those werewolves wouldn't be able to survive without us."

"True," Lydia agreed, but she was shaking her head. "Stiles, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" He asked her slowly. "I'm confused…"

"You're almost always confused," Lydia replied and just like that she had stepped up next to him.

This was the moment that Stiles had been waiting for, for a very long time, and he realized as she looked up at him with those green eyes, that he was ready for this. He was no longer the complete, spastic, stuttering teenager that he used to be, even though this still had him shaking a little bit. In fact, his heart was practically beating out of his chest as she rolled up on the balls of her feet and pressed her lips to his as she closed that height difference in that endearing way.

There was something about Lydia Martin moving to take this step, that had Stiles breathless and his head was reeling, but he crushed his lips against hers as she poured herself into him. She'd been through Peter biting her, saving Jackson from being a Kanima forever, saving werewolves in a 'cursed' motel under the influence of wolfsbane and Stiles almost exploding, and this was something she could make it through. Especially, because she felt as though she fit into the arms that Stiles wrapped around her, and even wished that his lips would never leave hers.

He wasn't even fumbling much even though he was caught off guard, and it didn't even cross her mind that he'd been dreaming of this moment. All that crossed her mind was how much better at this he was than she'd thought, and how comfortable and safe she felt in his embrace. She was thinking about how her heart was beating in a way it never had before and she pulled back a little, smiling as she felt his heart beating against her chest through his.

"Nervous?" Lydia asked, feeling a little less terrified now that the kiss had been initiated.

Stiles looked her in the eye. "I prefer 'pleasantly surprised'."

"I'd prefer trying it again…" Lydia mused out loud, glancing at his lips.

Stiles smiled at that, nodding but being caught off mid nod as Lydia's mouth covered his again, swallowing whatever words he might have wanted to say. She just wanted to kiss him. They could talk later about where this was going because Lydia knew that Allison was right and that this was something that could become so much more…something that they ultimately both wanted and deserved.

Stiles Stilinski was what she wanted for her future…he was _not_ a distraction.

He was the real thing.

**Author's Note:**

> **FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED**


End file.
